


Trash Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A MAFIA AU THING, Acid, Alternate Universe, Blades, Bleach - Freeform, Choking, Crushes, Death Threats, Demons, Discrimination, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Explosions, F/F, Fire, Gore, Gun Violence, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Drinking, I JUST DIVED HEAD FIRST INTO RAREPAIR HELL LMAO, I love Nakamura, IT'S LIKE BSD, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, ME - Freeform, Masochism, Non-Graphic Smut, Poison, RIP, Red String of Fate, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Scars, Telepathy, There's special abilities and stuff, Trans Male Character, apart from isokara, but they're just filler really, easily one of the best characters, for, its gonna be great, lmao the ships are weird, pray, thats really important, trust me - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At age 8, Maehara Hiroto first learned of his ability to change into people that he'd spoken to before, 'Lust's Child' as it called itself.
At age 10, his cousin is killed by the Port Mafia, the mobsters that basically run the city. He swears that, in his name, he'll get revenge, by joining the Armed Agency for Gifted Detectives, the only people capable of standing up to the Port Mafia. 
At age 18, he finds himself standing outside the Armed Agency for Gifted Detectives with his CV in hand. He then gets a gun pulled on him by a telepathic named Gakushuu Asano.
[MAFIA AU]





	1. Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> an: I JUST REALLY LOVE BUNGOU STRAY DOGS AND I REALLY LOVE ASS CLASS SO HERES A CONCOCTION FROM HELL.

_Most people are normal. Just normal, average people. Nothing weird or crazy about them; just your everyday kinda people. They look normal, lead normal lives, they have normal jobs, marry another normal person and have normal children. And then the whole process begins again._

_But, did you notice how I said most people are normal, instead of all? Ah, you did! Well done, gold star for you, loyal reader! I expected nothing less from such a genius as yourself._

_Shut up and get on with it? Yeah, will do_

_Well, while most people are normal, there is a minority of, well, not normal people. Gifted, as the media calls them. Gifted people are, by default, not normal. They're born with unique abilities that only they can master. Now, don't get me wrong. Gifted people should be treated the same as normal people. It's just....well....gifted people are violent....by nature. Their abilities are built for war; making each gifted person a human weapon._

_But a gifted person is still a person. Laws were put into affect so that they couldn't be exploited, attacking a gifted person for being gifted was labelled a hate crime. It was all good.....right?_

_Apparently not. Well, at least not in Kunugigaoka. A gang (technically, they're a mafia) popped up not long after the laws were introduced. Most of the members are gifted, with the grunts being normal. They call themselves the Port Mafia (odd really. we're nowhere near the sea). They didn't seem to have any real ideals, apart from cause mayhem and destruction._

_Well, that was the case until the Armed Agency for Gifted Detectives (or the AAGD as they're called) popped up. Originally, the AAGD's main goal was causing peace between gifted and normal people, covering cases that were in a moral grey area and also being untouchable by most law officials. But the Port Mafia, well, they were the biggest trouble makers Kunugigaoka had ever seen! It was only right that the AAGD at least try to stop them._

_Ah, look at the time! I'll have to go soon. I've got places to be, you know. Oh? What's this? Where do I fit into this? I'm just nobody. Nobody with a voice._

_-The Narrator._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maehara Hiroto was 8 when he realised he was gifted. He stood in front of his bedroom mirror for ages, shape shifting into people. His mum, dad, teacher, best friend, cousin, that nice man who lived a few doors down. He blinked at his reflection in amazement. He was certainly something! His parents would be amazed! Both of them were normal, after all.

 

The ginger then had the idea to try to morph into someone famous. Like that famous singer that girl in his class liked! Yeah, that'd work! But no matter how hard he focused or clenched his fist, he still remained the same.

 

But he could turn into his favourite football player, who he'd met last month.

 

_Odd,_ he thought to himself as fell backwards onto his bed. _I wonder what it could be. Hang on. Do I even know the name?_

He sat upright and walked over to his desk, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. _How do you find out again? Oh yeah. Close your eyes and it'll write on its own._

 Maehara inhaled and uncapped the pen, positioning it over the paper before closing his eyes and lowering his hand. He waited and waited with his eyes kept shut but he didn't feel anything. Disappointed, he opened his eyes and almost choked when he _had_ written something.

 

In the neatest hand writing he'd ever seen was 'Lust's Child'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 years later, Maehara Hiroto found himself standing outside the Armed Agency for Gifted Detectives, his resume in hand. _I'm finally here._

 

He walked into the building and frowned immediately. Standing in the doorway was an old man who was apparently talking to.....no one. The old man had faint, bluish grey hair, vibrant blue eyes that were well hidden behind large spectacles. He wore a light brown two piece suit with a perfectly tied navy blue tie. He was, however, missing shoes. _His toes look like dried up turnips_ , Maehara thought nastily before he could stop himself.

 

"....And I told you to leave it on my desk! But did you listen? No!" The man's voice was like that of a teenager's, which confused Maehara. The old man stared at the wall in front of him, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

 

"I did leave it on your desk! It'll be there! Maybe if you were in your normal form, you'd be able to see it!" A voice replied, hints of angry laced in their voice. Maehara almost dropped his stuff and ran.

 

"It's not my fault I'm old! Blame Kayano and her rancid tea!" The man retorted.

 

"Ren, Nagisa. Stop your arguing! I can hear you from all the way upstairs." A voice commanded from upstairs.

 

The old man, who was either Nagisa or Ren, glanced at the staircase behind him. Walking down it, was a orange haired man. No, that wasn't right. Maehara had orange hair, this man was like a neon orange highlighter. He probably used 4 bottles of conditioner every night. His eyes were coloured purple, like amethysts but they had the steely glare of a knife. Sleek, frameless glasses sat on top of his head. While his physical appearance was.......attractive.....his fashion senses was lacking. He wore a brown trench coat, unbuttoned and frayed. His trousers were faded and extremely baggy; it was a miracle he hadn't tripped yet.

 

The man's eyes travelled from the old man to Maehara. "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met before. I'm Gakushuu Asano, I run this place."

 

Maehara opened his mouth to speak but before any words could leave his lips, Gakushuu spoke again. "Maehara Hiroto. My, what an interesting name..." Gakushuu paused and closed his eyes. "You've come to work here, how refreshing."

 

The ginger froze in place, widening his eyes. "How did you-"

 

Gakushuu tapped his temple. "Why don't you come up to my office and we can go over your CV," He offered, smiling. "In the mean time, Ren and Nagisa, you can head upstairs and ask Ritsu to change you back."

 

The old man (who had changed into a small, bright blue haired child) and the invisible person both sighed before walking up the stairs, continuing to bicker. Maehara only blinked, too confused to think straight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, I apologise for my colleagues antics," Gakushuu nodded his head curtly. "One of my colleagues recently made herbal tea but confused the recipe with a way to medicinal drugs. It's had a....weird effect on everyone's abilities, including my own. My telepathic abilities are now a light switch. They're currently off, so you'll have to speak. But anyways, let's focus on you. Why are you here?"

 

"For a job." Maehara replied simply. _No. I want to avenge my cousin._

 

Gakushuu scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "Well, obviously. But why?"

 

 "I, uh, was going to become a reporter, because my ability is affected by the number of people I've talked to," Maehara shifted. "But I was deemed unsafe for the workplace."

 

The purple eyed man raised an eyebrow. "That was very clever. But I am concerned. Why were you deemed unsafe?"

 

"They, uh, found out about my mark. They told me to get lost...before I killed someone."

 

Gakushuu tilted his head to the side, a confused frown on his face. "Your mark?"

 

"Oh, my mark. I've had it since I found out about my ability, when I was 8. I told my cousin, who is...sorry, _was_ gifted and he showed me his mark."

 

This seemed to have piqued Gakushuu's interest. "It is a family thing? May I see it?"

 

Maehara unzipped his hoodie and rolled up his sleeve, to show Gakushuu the mark that had appeared 10 years ago. It was a simple looking design; all it was a carriage wheel. Maehara noticed that Gakushuu had stopped breathing, his eyes wide.

 

"Maehara, you don't know what this mark means...do you?"

 

"No....why? Does it mean something to you?"

 

Gakushuu pulled away slowly, keeping his steely gaze on Maehara. "Please explain your ability to me.....and give me the name."

 

"My ability? I can mimic people's physical appearance, so long as I've spoken to them....It's called Lust's Child."

 

Before Maehara could even study Gakushuu's reaction, the orange haired man had pulled a gun to his head. The cold feeling of the barrel pressed against his forehead made Maehara shiver. "W-Wha-?!"

 

"Do you know what you are?" Gakushuu's voice was icy, almost completely dead.

 

"What I am? I'm a human, I'm gifted!" Maehara remained perfectly still, really not wanting to get shot. "Where did you get that gun?!"

 

Gakushuu's gaze lingered on Maehara before cocking the gun. Maehara inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. "I am going to ask you again. Do. You Know. What. You. Are?"

 

"N-No!"

 

"You are a child of a Prince of Hell, a demon."

 

"W-What? I'm human!"

 

"Your mother was human and so was your father. But you are the child of a demon," Gakushuu explained. "Your ability..it feeds off people...it makes sense.........."

 

"Is that what my mark means?" Maehara whispered. "Is that why my cousin was k-killed?"

 

"A black, wooden wheel....It signifies that you are a Demonic Wheel, a child of the seven deadly sins," Gakushuu pressed the gun closer to Maehara's forehead. "Tell me, Maehara Hiroto. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

 

_I'm a good person. I'm a good person. Please don't kill me, I don't want to die. Not like him...no. I want to live, I promised him I would. Please, Gakushuu. Don't kill me._

 

The gun was suddenly lowered from his forehead, causing Maehara to open his eyes in shock. He was met with Gakushuu's warm smile. "W-Wha-"

 

"I lied. My ability is fully functional, I've been reading your mind this entire time," Gakushuu explained. "You seem like a good person, not to mention I already read your CV. You have a good analytical eye."

 

"A good person? But I'm a...you just called me..."

 

"A demon? Well, yes, you are," Gakushuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But I can overlook it. I have a tendency to do that....And plus, I'm really short staffed. I'd hire a potato at this point."

 

Maehara cringed internally. _He was just holding a gun to my head and now's he's calling me a potato? This guy has some nerve!_

 

The orange haired man laughed, throwing his head back. "Yes, I do."

 

_Fuck! I forgot about the telepathy thing._

"Yes, people tend to."

 

_FUCK!_


	2. You Should Never Trust The Pantaloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AAGD members introduce themselves to 'Dorito' Maehara, Gakushuu defends Maehara and Nakamura explains her ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: i'm going to canada on thursday so idk when i'll be able to update? karushuu week is good to go tho, i finished that. and i lied. this aint ren/gakushuu anymore. its maehara/gakushuu and ren/nagisa bc fuck main ships am i right.

 

Gakushuu stood up, stretching his arms a little. "Do you have an apartment? Or will you need a dorm here?"

 

Maehara blinked, stumbling to his feet. "Uh, no. I've got accommodation."

 

Gakushuu walked over to his office door, a smile on his face. "Well that's good because we have no rooms."

 

Maehara felt his eyebrow twitch in disbelief. _Why did he ask then?_

 

"Because it's mandatory," Gakushuu explained, opening the door. "Since you officially work for me now, you'll have to meet your co-workers."

 

The orange haired man led Maehara to what looked like a normal office workspace. A main desk near the window and two rows of computers. However, not a single person was working. Instead, a blue haired man was standing, holding a whiteboard in his arms. A man with half shaved hair stood next to him, twirling a marker between his fingers. "Ok, so the guy was taller than Nagisa but shorter than me," He motioned.

 

"Was he hot?" A blonde haired girl asked.

 

The blue haired man, who Maehara recognised as Nagisa, squinted. "Nakamura, you're gay."

 

"So? I'm gay, not blind," The girl, Nakamura, shrugged nonchalantly. "And anyways, guys can be hot but not attractive. The sun's hot but would I bang it? Hell no!"

 

"Nakamura," Gakushuu said tiredly. "If you ever do decide to bang anything, please do not bang the only thing keeping this planet alive," Everyone snapped their heads around, slivers of fear in their eyes. " _Please._ "

 

Nakamura's coughed and looked away, her face turning pink. "O-Oh, hey there G-Gakushuu. Didn't know y-you were there."

 

"What are you guys even doing?" Gakushuu's eyes travelled to the attempted of what appeared to be Maehara. "Why are you getting Ren and Nagisa to describe Maehara Hiroto?"

 

 _Ren....that was the invisible guy..right?_ Nakamura automatically scowled and looked back at Nagisa. "I thought you said his name was Dorito!"

 

Nagisa looked genuinely defeated. "I must've misheard."

 

"Whoever's planning the Dorito meme can stop that right now," Gakushuu scowled. A purple haired girl visibly shrank and turned off her phone. "Now, get back to work. All of you's."

 

"But...he's our new co-worker...right?" Ren raised an eyebrow, fiddling with the pen.

 

Gakushuu sighed, massaging his temples. "Yes. Yes he is," He cleared his throat. "This is Maehara. Y'all can introduce yourself; I've got to write a letter to the council, excusing our actions," Gakushuu turned to leave. But before he disappeared into his office, he paused and glared over his shoulder. " _Again_."

 

**[gakushuu asano/director/the oracle]**

 

As soon as the door closed behind him, all eyes turned to the ginger. " _Well hot damn_ ," Nakamura complimented. "Gakushuu caught himself a fine one."

 

"Rio!" A green haired girl swatted the blonde's arm. "Be nice! He doesn't even know your name!"

 

Nakamura blinked before waving at Maehara. "I'm Nakamura Rio. I can change any part of my body into a scythe. It's mainly because of my blood. Nice to meet you, Maehara," She looked around the room. "Well. Aren't you guys gonna introduce yourself."

 

**[rio nakamura/detective/battle blood]**

 

"I'm Nagisa. We kinda met in corridor but I was old. And then I was young," Nagisa smiled warmly. "It was just my ability, it allows me to switch between any stage of my life."

 

Maehara blinked in admiration. "Does that mean you could live through your teenage years again?"

 

"Yeah," Nagisa rubbed the back of his head. "I can also transform into a snake. I have no idea why but I just can."

 

**[nagisa shiota/detective/days of future past]**

 

"I'm Ren. We also kinda met in the corridor but I was, well, invisible. That's mostly what I can do," Ren waved, his brown eyes shining. "But I can also erase people's memories."

 

**[ren sakakibara/detective/le memoir]**

"I'm Kayano. I was the one who made the tea that made everyone's abilities freak out," The green haired girl who was sitting next to Nakamura sighed, visibly dejected at the mention of her mistake. "I can make people fall asleep."

 

**[kaede kayano/detective/lullaby]**

"My name's Ritsu," The purple haired, meme maker smiled cheerily. "I'm just the intelligence officer that works here. Nothing important."

 

**[ritsu/intelligence officer]**

"Kataoka Megu. I can breathe underwater," A girl with pretty features and straight bangs smiled, her eyes twinkling. "What about yourself?"

 

**[kataoka megu/detective/eau noire]**

"Oh. Me? Uhh," Maehara trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. He couldn't just out himself as a demon, especially seeing as Gakushuu had pulled a gun on him. "It's called Lust's Child, uh, I can copy people's appearances and abilities, so long as I've spoken to them."

"You can?" Nakamura's eyes widened. "Do it! Transform into....Gakushuu!"

 

"Uhh, ok?" Maehara raised an eyebrow. He clicked his fingers together and squeezed his eyes shut. _Ok, so what does Gakushuu look like. Orange hair, purple eyes, glasses, badly fitting clothing, a smirk, telepathic abilities._

 

As soon as he opened his eyes, a searing pain bloomed in his temples. "Ahh." Maehara hissed. _That's painful...Shit...If Gakushuu puts up with this all the time, I'd be salty as well._

"That is....scarily accurate," Ren commented, clearly impressed. "You even got his little birthmark."

 

 _"Not only cute but impressive too,"_ Nakamura thought, rubbing her chin. _"Too bad I'm gay. Wait.....can he hear me? He better not. Gakushuu or uh, Maehara...say tomatoes are rotten if you've been reading my thoughts.."_

"Tomatoes are rotten." Maehara said in a far deeper voice than his own.

 

"Fuck, he's good," Nakamura's eyes widened, a smirk growing on her face. "Okay. I call dibs on him."

 

A collective group of groans echoed throughout the room. "That's not fair, Nakamura," Nagisa muttered. "You're already a heavy offense ability  user and you want the DIY ability user?"

 

"Of course? If he transforms into me, he could wield my real scythe form!" She exclaimed.

 

Gakushuu's door opened and he walked out, looking a little more agitated than he did. "Oh. I forgot to mention," Maehara squinted at Gakushuu. _Gotta rip it off like a plaster_ , the purple eyed man thought. "He's a Demonic Wheel, child of Lust."

 

Ren nearly bent the pen in his hands, Ritsu dropped her phone. _Well geez, Gakushuu. Thanks for that._ Maehara decided to stop looking like Gakushuu; his co-workers thoughts a little too horrible for his taste. The admiration that was previously in Nakamura's eyes quickly disappeared. "You not serious."

 

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

 

"Gakushuu, can you hear yourself? A Demonic Wheel?" She exclaimed, pointing at Maehara. "He's a demon! What makes you think he won't just kill us all one day?"

 

"Nakamura," Gakushuu half snapped. "You more than _anyone_ in this room should know what it feels like to be abandoned," He slowly walked towards the blonde. "When I first gave you this job, I thought you'd kill me in my sleep. But I thought more of you and look how far you've come," Gakushuu narrowed his eyes. "Please, give one valid reason why Maehara shouldn't work here."

 

"He's a Demonic Wheel." Nakamura hissed, her voice strained.

 

"Elaborate."

 

The blonde blinked. "He's not human."

 

"Neither is Nagisa."

 

"That's different. Snakes aren't..."

 

"Dangerous? Hmm, sure," Gakushuu looked up at Nagisa, giving the smaller man a small smile. "No offence."

 

"None taken." Nagisa squeaked out.

 

"Look, 'Shuu. He's bad news," Nakamura leaned back in her chair, disliking how close Gakushuu was getting. "I'm just trying to h-"

 

"Help? You can help," Gakushuu stood back up, walking away from the blonde. "We've got a job request. Some lady's bag has been stolen by a possible ability user. Bring the perpetrator to justice. Oh and take Maehara and show him the ropes."

 

"There's no way in Hell I'm going with him."

 

"You want a job, don't you?" Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. "And besides, _you_ called dibs."

 

Nakamura gritted her teeth. " _Fine_. But one job and I'm never working with him again," She stood up, in a very childlike manner. "Let's go, demon spawn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maehara and Nakamura walked to the location they were given in silence, with the latter muttering complaints under her breath. A small part of Maehara wanted to transform into Gakushuu and read her thoughts but the ginger decided that would only anger the blonde more.

 

"If you want, I can just go home-"

 

"Why did you come here? To the Agency?" She snapped. "Hmm? I bet you knew that we're short staffed. And that Gakushuu can be soft at times."

 

Maehara fiddled with the hem of his jumper. "I didn't even know what a Demonic Wheel was until today. I thought it was just a mark."

 

"Sure you did." Nakamura said sarcastically.

 

"Look, there's no physical way I can actually make you believe me," Maehara snapped, his anger eventually getting the better of him. "I've lived my life as a human and I'll continue to do so.  Besides, the only thing I can actually do is copy people. Is that so _fucking_ bad? No, it's not."

 

"I think you'll find my weariness to be perfectly justified," Nakamura argued back. "Also, didn't you just find out about your demon powers, like today? Who knows what you're really like."

 

"Ok, so if you don't trust me, how about I turn into someone you do trust? Like, Kayano or Megu?" Maehara suggested.

 

"Turn into me until we get this  job done," Nakamura commanded icily. "Then I'll decide if I can trust you."

 

"Fine," Maehara snapped his fingers and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he felt thinner, smaller and had a heavy chest. "There. Are you happy now?"

 

"Not exactly but I need a job." Nakamura's eyes swept up Maehara's body, taken aback slightly at the appearance change.  

 

"You said your blood was a main part of your ability," Maehara stretched his hand out, getting used to the smooth feel of his hands. "Can you elaborate?"

 

"My red blood cells have a secondary characteristic, allowing them to mutate in blades," The blonde explained. "Of course, blades are meant to fit in blood vessels so obviously it pierces my skin, causing me to bleed," She rolled up the sleeves of her cardigan to reveal her arms which were littered with faint scars. Maehara widened his eyes before rolling up his own sleeves, shivering a little at how damaged the skin was. It looked like she hurt herself.  "But I can just turn that into more blades. It's a win-win situation."

 

"That sounds like its hurts." Maehara commented, attempted to be sympathetic.

 

Nakamura shrugged. "I've gotten used to it," She shook her head. "Wait, why do you care?"

 

Maehara scoffed. "I may be a demon but I still have a heart. I have _feelings_."

 

The blonde only rolled her eyes as they approached the shop where the crime had happened. A brown haired woman with a open wound on her cheek sat on the wall, crying silently and visibly shaking. Talking to her was a police officer who seemed a little confused on what to do. "Ah are you guys from the AAGD- why do you both look alike?" The young officer asked in a worried tone.

 

"Long story," Nakamura sighed, getting her badge out. "We'll take it from here. Thank you for help though, officer."

 

The young officer's gaze flickered between the two blondes before gulping and scurrying off, clearly glad to get away. Nakamura bent down so that she was eye level with the weeping woman. "Hello ma'am. My name is Rio Nakamura, I'm with the AAGD. Are you okay?"

 

The woman sniffed and nodded. "Y-Yes. The bastard didn't hurt me that badly."

 

Nakamura smiled. "That's good," The blonde looked over her shoulder, gesturing to Maehara. "This is my subordinate,  Hiroto Maehara. This is his first day on the job."

 

"Aaah I see. I'm guessing he's a shape shifter of some kind?" The woman gave Maehara a shaky smile.

 

Maehara nodded. "Yeah I am," He glanced around the surrounding area. "Do you see where your attacker ran off to?"

 

"He ran towards the department store I work at. But he took the back entrance," The woman paused to blow her nose. "I think he's a colleague of mine."

 

Nakamura stood back up. "Ok, I have an idea. We'll check the back entrance and if it comes up cold, we'll start interviewing everyone in the store, ok?"

 

"That's a good idea." Maehara commented.

 

"The back entrance is accessed via pass code," The woman got up from the wall. "I know that you're detectives but it's against company policy to hand out the code."

 

"That's ok, ma'am," Nakamura waved her hand reassuringly. "Maehara, we're going to do this in the most effective way possible. I'll take the lead, you follow me and ma'am," The blonde glanced at the woman. "You keep close but yet far from Maehara. Scream if anything happens, ok?"

 

The brunette nodded. "Understood. Lead the way detectives."

 

Maehara followed Nakamura's plan, shadowing the blonde's movements as they walked down the alleyway. However, it was a dead end, with no door of any kind. In fact, it wasn't even connected to the department store. "I think you're confused ma'am-" Nakamura turned around, Maehara copying her.

 

It turns out the woman had stopped walking as soon as the three were hidden from the public. Her aura had changed completely. "No, I don't think I am," She hissed menacingly in a voice far deeper than her previous one. Her hands (which were surprisingly masculine, now that Maehara thought about it) travelled up to her head and pulled off the brown wig in one clean motion, revealing a mop of red hair. It was now apparent to Maehara that the woman was actually a man in disguise.

 

Maehara transformed back into his real self as Nakamura's breath hitched. " _Fuck_." She hissed, clenching her fist.

 

"Oh, I'm glad you recognise me, Nakamura!" The redhead clapped his hands together. "I guess even in a dress you remember me. Aw, I'm honoured." He swooned.

 

"Cut the crap," Nakamura snapped, in a tone more acidic than the one she used earlier. "I didn't know the Port Mafia had stooped so low. Faking a crime? Pathetic. You even went out of your way to cut yourself. Fucking masochist."

 

The redhead's golden eyes shone a little as he lifted a finger up to his wound, a small flame on his very fingertip. He then proceeded to cauterize his own wound, not even grimacing. Maehara widened his eyes, his thoughts catching up to him.

 

_He's a member of the Port Mafia. He faked the crime. He's the ability user. He's using fire. He's a fire based ability user. That automatically ranks him up high. No, no, no, we're trapped. Oh no. This is my first mission and we're being ambushed._

"Ah! I see we've made a new friend. Hiroto Maehara, was it?" The redhead tilted his head to the side. "I think I'll call you gingersnap. Yes..that's quite a nice name isn't it..." The Port Mafia member paused before chuckling. "How awfully rude of me. I haven't introduced myself," The redhead shook his head. "The name's Karma Akabane. I'm from the Port Mafia.......I've come for the Demonic Wheel."

 

**[karma akabane/port mafia executive/the fire of wrath]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: there's only 7 demonic wheels (one for each deadly sin lmao) screams into the abyss. come join me


	3. But Then Comes The Curses Of Diamonds And Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's run in with Nakamura and Maehara is interrupted, Gakushuu laughs and Ren likes Nagisa.
> 
> Oh and the Port Mafia executives drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: im actually starting to ship gakushuu x maehara HELP ME
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS AS WELL

The ginger felt his throat tighten and his knees start to shake. _H-How? I've only started working at the Agency today! They can't know about me, it's impossible._

 

"What does the Port Mafia want from a demon?" Nakamura hissed, walking forward a little. "They've already got you."

 

"Well, you know what they say," Karma stuck out his hip. "One Demonic Wheel is never enough."

 

_He's a Demonic Wheel too?! Shit, shit, shit! This is bad. Fuck! Ok, ok. Think Hiroto, think. There's only two ways to get out of this. Back the way we came or up. How are we supposed to do either? He's blocking the way and I can't fly._

"Maehara, stay back," Nakamura warned, sticking out her arm. "I can take care of this." What followed was the sound of flesh being ripped and her limb was replaced with a shiny, grey curved blade.

 

"Na-ka-mu-ra," Karma dragged on, his shoulder slacking. "Just hand him over. That way I won't have to hurt your pretty face."

 

"I see your still as childish as ever," The blonde commented coolly. "You narcissistic pyromaniac."

 

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows and grunted. "Suit yourself." He muttered, before clicking his fingers. A thin pipe next to Maehara exploded, the gas helping to ignite the flames. The ginger ducked, covering his hair. _Jesus, fuck! That's hot. Ok, is Nakamura ok?_  Maehara glanced to his side and almost screamed when the blonde was missing. _Oh no. Where is she?_

 

Maehara looked upwards and felt his lips curl into a smile when he saw Nakamura clinging to a water pipe. "I see you're still as agile as ever," Karma commented, his hands snaking down to his belt. "But didn't your mother ever tell you? Itsy Bitsy spider _has_ to come down eventually."

 

Before Maehara could even blink, Karma pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Nakamura. "SHIT!" He cried, scrambling to his feet. _Stop the gun. Stop the gun. STOP THE GUN!_

 

 

 

**BANG!**

Maehara squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clenched in fear. He expected to hear the sound of Nakamura's body hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Or maybe the sounds of her screams as she writhed in pain, accompanied with Karma's cruel laughter.

 

However, no one of those sounds occurred. Instead the sound of footsteps and someone chewing gum were heard. "Oh, Nakamura. What are you doing?" A voice asked, in a childlike manner.

 

 _That doesn't sound like anyone at the Agency,_ Maehara thought to himself as he opened his eyes. Nakamura was sliding down the water pipe, uninjured. The ginger glanced at where the voice came from. Standing beside Karma was an attractive young man. His dark chocolate hair contrasted against his warm, amber coloured eyes. His skin was ghostly pale and he was slightly smaller than Karma; his cowlick making up for a bit of his height. The man was dressed quite casually; a light grey hoodie, black skinny jeans and a baggy white shirt. He was, however, barefoot.

 

"I see you got fat." Nakamura commented cruelly.

 

"And I see you still look like a 15 year old girl but not hot," The man retorted quickly, snapping his fingers. "Your move, bitch."

 

It was just then that Maehara noticed the thin red strings that were holding the bullet Karma fired. The bullet was mid air, as if the red strings had stopped it. Maehara followed the red strings and saw that they were wrapped around the stranger's bony fingers.

 

"I don't need your help here," Karma was still pointing the gun at Nakamura. "Please, sir. Leave."

 

"Eh? You haven't heard? The boss doesn't need him at the moment," The man pointed at Maehara, the strings moving slightly."He says that he's not the primary anymore. At least, not for the time being."

 

Karma blinked in confusion before frowning hard. "Then who is?"

 

"Something to do with Okuda and Hayami," The man waved a hand dismissively. "I don't know. I wasn't listening. I all remember was 'make sure the Demonic Wheel is ok and don't engage in violence'," He pouted softly sticking out his bottom lip. "I'm glad I got here on time. You would've shot poor Nakamura dead."

 

"Don't act like you care about me," Nakamura said acidly, clearly relieved at the end of the conflict. "You'd shoot me dead if you could."

 

The man laughed, his hands on his hips. "I think I'd prefer to strangle you," He pondered aloud. "Maybe watch your body crumple as all the oxygen in the air is cut off-" The stranger's golden eyes travelled over to Maehara, who'd physically recoiled in disgust. "Ah, ok. That might've been a little dark. My apologies, Hiroto Maehara."

 

The ginger tensed up, causing the man to laugh again. "He's so sweet! I love him." He gushed.

 

Karma pouted. "I thought you loved me." He mumbled quietly.

 

"I do, I do love you," The man winked at Karma before stamping his foot.  The red strings that they holding back Karma's bullet slivered away, causing the bullet to fall the floor. There was only one string remaining; the one that was connected to Karma. "C'mon Karma. The boss won't be happy if we stay too long," The stranger linked arms with the redhead, a cheerful smile on his face. "Bye Nakamura! Bye Hiroto! Love you's both~!"

 

The brunet walked out of the alleyway with Karma by his side, the red string dangling between them.

 

**[isogai yuuma/the port mafia's second in command/the red strings of fate]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maehara shifted in his seat. After the alleyway incident, Nakamura had insisted on taking him to a cafe, to explain everything that had just happened. And to make up for his first job being a complete mess.

 

The blonde took a big sip of her iced latte and sighed. "You're a little bit of a celebrity," She muttered. "The Port Mafia know about you. That's not good."

 

"Ok, who actually are the Port Mafia? Was that guy a member? And who was that Karma guy?" Maehara asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Karma's one of the executives. I'd dare call him the strongest one, compared to the other three," Nakamura took another sip. "But that's because he's a Demonic Wheel, like you."

 

The ginger blinked in realisation. "So that's why you don't like me......What sin is he?"

 

"Wrath. His fire powers are vicious. You saw yourself how well he can manipulate them."

 

 _He could cauterise his own wounds......and then he made that gas pipe explode._ "With that kind of power...it's amazing he hasn't burnt the city to a crisp." Maehara exhaled sharply, sipping at his coffee.

 

"And that's where that string guy comes in. His name is Isogai Yuuma," Nakamura leaned in closer to the ginger. "He's actually the second in command, the right hand man of the Port Mafia Boss."

 

Maehara almost choked on his own spit, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "You're kidding me! He looks so, so.....just-"

 

"Underwhelming?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. He's....plain...but he makes it into a good thing. I guess that's why the Boss likes him so much. That and he's....well...."

 

"Attractive?" Maehara suggested dryly.

 

"I prefer the term good looking," She said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who finds him aesthetically pleasing."

 

"So one moderately average, good looking guy comes along and he's made the second in command? There's got to be more to that. There's gotta be."

 

"The red strings of fate, I think they're called," Nakamura murmured to herself. "That's what his ability is. Controlling those red strings. He likes to use people as puppets, to do his dirty work.....He's killed over 50 people and he didn't get a speck of blood on his clothes. "

 

A shiver ran down Maehara's spine. _So that's why the Boss likes him so much....he can sit back and relax while people are killed......Thinking about it, we could've been killed easily. It looks like he doesn't even have to think about controlling those strings._ "So he's like a puppet master?"

 

"Exactly," The blonde ran a hand through her hair. "He's bad news. Too much potential stored in one body.  Not to mention, he's got Karma wrapped around his little finger. The executive idolizes him like something I've never seen before," She took a sip of her drink. "Oh, I....uh...almost forgot. Did you see that red string that connected them? That's the only string he can never break."

 

Maehara furrowed his brows.  "Why? Is his ability....you know....unstable?"

 

"Because it's not a part of his ability........Karma's his soulmate.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jesus fuck, Nakamura!" Gakushuu slammed his fist down on the table, clearly angry. Everyone in the room froze, frightened at the sudden outburst. "Why the fuck did you not recognise him-"

 

"It's not my fault!" The blonde argued back. "He was in a disguise! He had a wig on, for Christ's sake!"

 

"So this is Scooby Doo now?! You put both your life and Maehara's at risk!" The orange haired man inhaled sharply, his eyes on fire. "What if Isogai _hadn't_ shown up? You would've been killed and Maehara would've been kidnapped," He paused to cough. "God. We don't even know what the Port Mafia want from Maehara." He complained.

 

"I get it! I fucked up and could've died and the newbie could've been kidnapped. I fucked up, _I know_ ," Nakamura massaged her temples. "Can I please just write it up?"

 

"You can write up the mission report," Gakushuu glanced at Maehara. "But he has to write up the accident report."

 

Nakamura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but she kept her mouth shut. "I'm on it." She muttered before turning around and walking over to her desk. Gakushuu's gaze then shifted onto the ginger's, his scowl softening a bit. "Well?"

 

Maehara swallowed the lump in his throat. "I...uh....what's an accident report?" He asked feebly.

 

Gakushuu blinked, once, twice, three times before he started to laugh. No- he wasn't laughing....he was giggling. Just little giggles. "I'm sorry.." He fanned his face, a warm smile on his face. "That wasn't even funny....hang on...." He muttered, wiping away some tears. He was _crying_.

 

"...Did Maehara break Gakushuu?" Megu asked from behind Maehara.

 

"If only you knew." Ren muttered.

 

 Maehara raised a brow, genuinely concerned for his boss. "Are you okay?"

 

"More than okay," Gakushuu reassured, his face pink. Whatever had made him laugh must've been pretty funny. "Go get Nagisa and Ren to help you with the accident report."

 

The ginger blinked before giving Gakushuu a curt nod. "Ok." He turned around, leaving Gakushuu to cool down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's you done," Nagisa clapped his hands together in joy as Maehara finished writing. "That's your very first accident report."

 

"And hopefully your last," Ren mumbled. "Accidents reports are the worst. Yours was only a small one," The brunet stretched his chair. "Remember the time Kayano and you destroyed half of the city? We were writing those things for weeks."

 

Nagisa scoffed, clearly offended. "Excuse you, that was all of us."

 

Gakushuu, who was walking past the two of them, blinked in confusion. "Actually that was the Port Mafia. We just intervened."

 

"But do you remember all the paperwork?" Nagisa asked.

 

"How could I forget?" Gakushuu sighed, shaking his head.  "I hope you both realise that I'm still doing the paperwork for that, right?"

 

"That's only because Nakamura cut off Karma's toe," Ren pointed out, stifling a yawn. "Man, that was gory."

 

Nagisa froze before squinting his eyes at Ren. "I thought you said you erased those memories. I thought you said that you were scared and that they frightened you..."

 

".....Shit..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Nagisa waved as he turned left, as opposed to the other three who were turning right.

 

Ren waved, smiling. "Bye! Make sure to check if you've grown at all." He advised cheerfully.

 

"Fuck you!" Nagisa called back, using his hands to amplify the sound.

 

"Maybe later." Ren shouted.

 

"For fuck's sake," Gakushuu swore. "I'm going to go insane at this rate. Just tell him you like him already."

 

Maehara almost choked on his own spit. _Ren likes....Nagisa?_ Ren sighed, visibly shrinking. "It's not that simple and you know it."

 

"You have the power to make it simple," Gakushuu tutted. "One of these days, I'll just tell him for you."

 

Ren tensed up, reminding Maehara of a cat."No, you will not!"

 

"Yes I will," Gakushuu smirked in triumph, folding his arms. "And you can't stop me."

 

_Well, this isn't awkward at all. I bet they're really close friends and I'm intruding. When's the next crossing? Do you think I could pretend to live closer than I actually do? Because this so awkward. God, Maehara, do something, say something!_

 

Ren was silent before shaking his head. "You're too much like your father, I swear to God," He muttered before sighing. "I'm going to the pub," He motioned to the pub across the road. "I need some scotch."

 

"Don't drink yourself to death," Gakushuu advised. "I'm away visiting my father tomorrow, meaning you'll have to hold down the fort."

 

"Damn it! There goes my plans." Ren clicked his tongue in mock annoyance. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Maehara," The brunet smiled slightly at the ginger. "And say hi to your dad for me."

 

"I will," Was Gakushuu reply before he turned to Maehara. "Well, that was awkward, wasn't it?"

 

"Uhhh," Maehara trailed off. "...Not really." He lied.

 

The orange haired man chuckled under his breath. "You're too sweet, you know," Gakushuu smiled. "I know you felt awkward, you don't have to lie."

 

Maehara felt his cheeks burn a little. "How?"

 

"The gift of telepathy has never hindered me as of yet," He smiled, tapping his temple. "And actually you're right. Me and Ren have been friends since we were little."

 

 _Ren and I is better grammar,_ Maehara mentally corrected _._

 

"Yes, you're quite right," He smiled again as Maehara felt his cheeks burn harder. "I'm sorry about today. Dying on your first day wouldn't be good, would it?"

 

"No, not really. But it's okay!" Maehara reassured. "Because, well, I didn't die!"

 

"I guess you're right," Gakushuu smiled. "Let's just hope you don't die tomorrow. That would be bad."

 

"Oh I'm not planning on dying until next month," Maehara caught Gakushuu's drift. "My funeral planner is out of town at the moment."

 

"You have a funeral planner?"

 

"You don't?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-the port mafia's hideout-**

"You're one lucky bastard, Karma," Chiba grumbled, flicking a coin up in the air. "If you had killed Nakamura, the Boss would've killed _you_."

 

**[chiba ryuunosuke/port mafia executive/the eyes of medusa]**

 

"The only reason you're _still_ alive is because Isogai treasures you," Okuda scowled. "But he could always replace you."

 

**[okuda manami/port mafia executive/chemical reconstruction]**

 

"If I was you, I would've left the country a long time ago. You have money, you can have a life," Itona advised. "I've got no one and I've got nothing. All I have is this place."

 

**[itona horibe/port mafia executive and intelligence officer/short circuit]**

 

Karma blinked at the threats and insults before cracking a grin. "The only reason you guys are still here is because I don't like the taste of humans," He took a sip of his alcohol. "Let's not forget that I am a demon. I could send you all to hell if I wanted to. i could set fire to this entire room if I felt like it."

 

"Bitch please," Okuda finished her shot, recoiling at the taste of the acid. "We're executives in a Mafia; we're all going to Hell."

 

"And when we do, I'll take my place as King," The redhead smiled. "Speaking of the Mafia, when is your plan coming into effect?"

 

Okuda cracked her knuckles as she poured another shot, this time of bleach. "Oh, soon, soon. I've already positioned Hayami right where she needs to be. If we can destroy the AAGD from the inside, we'll break Gakushuu and get the Demonic Wheel."

 

Chiba hummed. "Who knows. We might even get our 5th executive back. I mean, we still keep her seat out. I'm sure she misses us."

 

Karma shook his head. "Nah, I think we lost her for good. Which is a real shame. I actually liked Nakamura."

 

"It's because she enjoyed your shitty jokes." Itona muttered.

 

"They're not shitty! They're great!"

 

"Fuck off Karma."

 

 

 

 

**[nakamura rio/former port mafia executive/battle blood]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-karma's and isogai's shared apartment-**

"Top or bottom?" Isogai asked, a smile on his face.

 

"Bottom," Karma rubbed the back of his neck. "Today was stressful."

 

A smile made its way onto Isogai's lips. "How many strings should I use?"

 

 The redhead sat upright, a finger tracing the lines of all his scars. Including the ones from his top surgery. "All of them. I need to feel some pain."

 

Isogai walked over to the bed and placed himself in Karma's lap, straddling him. "You're a masochist." He whispered, pressing his lips to the redhead's.

 

"And you're a sadist," Karma whispered back, returning Isogai's kiss. "I love you, you know that?"

 

The brunet paused, blinking owlishly before nuzzling into one of Karma's collarbones."I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: lmao all these plot twists. where's hayami? why did nakamura leave? who's the port mafia boss? why is gakushuu so giggly? WHY IS MAEHARA SO SWEET?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao stick with me


End file.
